Doctor Who et les Jedi
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Le Docteur (d'après la fin du voyage) découvre l'univers crée par George Lucas et plus particulièrement le Jedi Jacen Solo.
1. Prologue

**Planète Terre, année 2008 après Jésus Christ :**

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le dernier Gallifreyen sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, adossé à la porte en bois de son vaisseau, le dernier compagnon qui lui restait jamais. Il venait de tous les retrouver et les perdre déjà à nouveau. Toujours condamné à rester seul. Plus triste aussi que jamais maintenant qu'il avait du effacer tous les souvenirs le concernant de l'esprit de sa dernière compagne de voyage. Donna Noble, le "Docteur Donna", l'avait sauvé ainsi que tout l'univers de la dernière folie des Daleks. Elle avait été si brillante... Et elle ne s'en souviendrait jamais. La vie n'était jamais juste avec ses compagnons. Il ne voulait plus jamais faire endurer ça à quiconque. Voyager seul était tout ce qui lui restait encore. Le Docteur, seul dans son TARDIS. Son terrible destin de solitaire du dernier seigneur du temps...

Rentrant finalement dans son TARDIS, encore mouillé par la pluie battante, le Docteur promena son regard vers la console familière de son cher vaisseau. Jouant distraitement avec les commandes, il se répétait devoir continuer comme à chaque fois... Il devait s'en aller, laissant là les souvenirs, quitter la Terre, voire même le système solaire. Si ce n'est la Voie Lactée... Mettre le plus de distances entre la planète bleue qu'il adorait et tous ses compagnons qui l'abandonnaient et sa propre boite bleue...

Le Gallifreyen choisit au hasard des coordonnées bien éloignées de cette galaxie et lança le TARDIS dans le vortex du temps. Partir vers de nouveaux horizons était une manière de fuir qu'il avait acquise des siècles plus tôt mais là, il ne fuyait rien. Il n'avait plus rien à fuir. Et tout à reconstruire. Le destin des seigneurs du temps... Toujours recommencer à zéro. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire une fois encore. Continuer... Recommencer...


	2. Chapter 1 Dathomir

**Planète Dathomir, année 2008 après Jésus Christ (datation terrienne); an 27 après Yavin IV (datation galactique) :**

**" Les Yuuzhan Vong avaient chamboulé **

**Les Sorcières de Dathomir et les Sœurs de la Nuit.**

**La Force elle-même l'était aussi...**

**Les filles de Gethzerion se remettent en chasse. "**

Tombé dans le siège de pilotage du TARDIS au moment où celui-ci se posait, le Docteur était encore un peu sonné par la violence de l'atterrissage et ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le TARDIS avait eu la mauvaise idée de se matérialiser autour d'un autochtone. Celle-ci fut très vite sur la défensive, levant les mains au ciel et psalmodiant des sortes d'incantations qu'étrangement le TARDIS ne parvint pas à traduire. Le Docteur en reprenant pleine conscience en fut d'abord surpris puis songea qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un véritable langage mais de simples formules. Mais quelles sortes de formules ? Des formules magiques ? Il n'avait jamais cru en la magie mais elle pouvait pourtant être une autre sorte de science... C'était le cas pour les caryonnites. Mais l'humaine ne semblait pas être l'une d'entre elles. En plus, il les avait déjà vaincues. À Londres, en compagnie de Martha et Shakespeare.

Le Docteur voulut se relever pour vérifier les données qu'il possédait sur la planète où il venait de se poser - chose qu'il ne faisait pas si souvent - mais dut se rendre très vite à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses deux cœurs fonctionnaient normalement ainsi que le reste de ses organes mais pour une raison inconnue, il était comme paralysé de tous ses membres. C'était sûrement le résultat des incantations de l'autochtone... Il était paralysé mais il pouvait peut-être toujours parler. Forçant un peu pour parvenir à ouvrir sa bouche, le Docteur réussit tant bien que mal à s'exécuter :

" Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, amusé de poser cette question lui-même pour une fois.

- Mon nom est Alkira, Et vous êtes mon prisonnier.

- Vraiment? Je ne peux peut-être pas bouger pour l'instant... Mais vous êtes dans _mon _vaisseau. Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller.

- Vous parieriez là-dessus?

- Je n'ai rien à parier. Mais sinon, oui. Mon TARDIS est vivant et connecté à mon esprit. Il ne laissera pas sortir. Et vos sorts n'auront aucun effet sur elle.

- Vous semblez sûr de vous pour un mâle. Bien trop sûr de vous... Êtes-vous un sorcier mâle comme les Jedi?

- Les Je quoi?

- Non... Vous n'êtes pas d'ici on dirait.

- Non, je suis un voyageur. Toujours étranger où que j'aille. Mais j'ignore justement où je me trouve. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ce point? On est dans quelle galaxie?

- Quelle Galaxie? Demanda Alkira, surprise. Vous voulez dire que vous venez d'une autre galaxie? Comme les Vong? Ou bien êtes-vous vous-même un Vong? Je n'en ai jamais rencontré...

- Et moi non plus. Et non, je ne suis pas un _Vong_, je suis un seigneur du temps.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, la race à laquelle vous appartenez ! Vous êtes un mâle et donc inférieur. Mon esclave puisque je vous ai trouvé.

- C'est plutôt le contraire, non? C'est mon vaisseau qui est venu à vous!

- Tant pis pour vous dans ce cas. Quel est votre nom au fait?

- Docteur, juste le Docteur.

- Bel et bien un nom d'étranger ! Un esclave exotique... Cette journée n'a pas été si inutile que ça en fin de compte. Allez, Docteur, suivez-moi et ouvrez la porte de votre machine de bois.

- Ça s'appelle un TARDIS !

- Ça non plus, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me retient prisonnier. "

Le seigneur du temps sentit un poids s'enlever et réussit enfin à se remettre debout. Il avança jusqu'à sa console pour se repérer enfin mais comprit qu'il avait atterri dans une galaxie qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée. Et elle n'avait aucun nom... Étrange. Les Seigneurs du Temps ignoraient surement jusqu'à son existence. Sinon, elle serait répertoriée et nommée comme toutes les autres dans l'univers. Mais le TARDIS traduisait quand même, c'était le principal...

"Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir cette porte, Docteur, ou je la détruis.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible !

- Mais vous allez l'ouvrir quand même de toute façon. Je pourrais vous y forcer. Ou arrêter votre cœur avec mes mots.

- Je ne vous en crois pas capable.

- Vous avez tort, Docteur. Ouvrez maintenant! "

C'est à ce moment précis que le Docteur comprit que les mots n'étaient pas la seule arme de la jeune femme. Abhorrant lui-même depuis toujours la violence, il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de se défendre. Il réfléchit ensuite au fait que cette galaxie n'avait jamais été visitée par ses semblables. Il était donc le premier... Et c'était parfait pour un nouveau départ. Une galaxie entière à découvrir. Une aventure enfin inédite. Certes, il était fait esclave, prisonnier, s'il obtempérait, mais c'était sa meilleure chance de rester en vie tout comme de mieux connaitre l'endroit où il avait atterri.

En actionnant la commande d'ouverture du TARDIS, le Docteur venait pourtant de se condamner. Il n'avait pas seulement atterri dans un endroit isolé où se serait trouvée par hasard la sorcière qu'il avait rencontré, mais au plein centre d'une sorte de camp dans une forêt. Les autres autochtones étaient tout autant armées qu'Alkira. Toutes des femmes, remarqua vite le Gallifreyen. Elles incantèrent toutes ensemble de concert et il s'évanouit, entendant seulement le bruit familier du TARDIS qui, obéissant à son ordre mental, venait de se dématérialiser...

**Planète Dathomir, camp royal de la famille d'Augwynne Duo, an 27 après Yavin :**

Ça faisait un an... Déjà un an que la guerre contre les Yuuzhan Vong avait pris fin. Déjà un an qu'il avait été fait prisonnier des Yuuzhan Vong et fait la rencontre de son professeur, Vergere. Et encore plus que son frère cadet, Anakin, était mort. Jacen Solo se sentait encore parfois coupable de la mort de son jeune frère, pas directement bien sûr mais plus encore que les autres Jedi qui les avaient accompagné sur Myrkr pour défaire la Reine des Voxyns. Un an que la paix était revenue dans la Galaxie grâce en partie à l'Alliance galactique et Cal Omas, son président, et surtout un an qu'il arpentait la Galaxie. Arpenter était bien le terme. Il avait choisi une vie d'ermitage et ne la regrettait pas. Il espérait ainsi mieux appréhender la Force.

Le philosophe qui sommeillait en lui avait repris le dessus même en plein cœur de la guerre avec d'abord les enseignements de Vergere, puis les réflexions de Wynssa Fel et enfin de Sekot et sa magistère, Jabitha. Tous le faisaient douter sur son rôle : qu'était vraiment un Jedi? Un guerrier? Un sage? Un philosophe? Ou alors l'ermite en quête de vérité qu'il était aujourd'hui?

Jacen doutait d'un jour découvrir la réponse à ses questions. Mais sa quête le menait d'une planète à une autre, pour rencontrer des utilisateurs de la Force non-Jedi et profiter de leurs enseignements si différents de ceux de son oncle. Jusque-là, il avait découvert de nombreuses cultures très diverses avec des approches de la Force, du potentium ou de la Force Vivante, très différentes et toutes très intéressantes. Mais aucune réponse sur son destin, sur le destin d'un Jedi tel que lui. Sur le rôle qu'il devait jouer en tant que détenteur de ce pouvoir...

Ses voyages l'avaient aujourd'hui mené à Dathomir. La planète n'était pas inconnue de Jacen, sa meilleure amie, la nouvelle Reine-Mère de Hapes, en était originaire par sa mère et avait toujours été plus influencée par les coutumes des sorcières de Dathomir plus que par les traditions hapiennes. Jacen appréciait la planète. Elle était comme Zonama Sekot, pleine de vie. Et c'était un lieu idéal pour un Jedi. Accueilli par Augwynne Duo, l'arrière-grand-mère de Tenel La, en personne à son arrivée, Jacen se sentait traité comme une sorte de Prince par les Sorcières. En même temps, c'était son propre père qui avait donné le titre de propriété de la planète au clan d'Augwynne Duo, avant même sa naissance, la faisant ainsi reine de Dathomir.

Depuis, les choses avaient peu évolué, Dathomir comme Hapes s'étaient jointes à la Nouvelle République et maintenant à l'Alliance Galactique, mais les vies des sorcières dathomiriennes n'avaient pas changé pour autant. Et les menaces que faisaient peser par le passé les Sœurs de la Nuit se ravivaient depuis quelques années. Jacen sentait la peur grandissante des sorcières à l'évocation de leur nom.

" Comment se fait-il que les Sœurs de la Nuit leur fasse encore autant peur? Avait une fois demandé Jacen à Augwynne Djo.

- Depuis la défaite des Yuuzhan Vong, la Force a subi un bouleversement, vous avez aussi du le sentir, Jedi Solo. Sur Dathomir, il s'est accompagné du retour des Sœurs de la Nuit. Elles se sont remises à chasser comme on le dit ici : elles terrifient à nouveau leurs sœurs."

C'était quelques jours après son arrivée sur la planète qu'avait eu lieu cette discussion. Et depuis Jacen avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises les conséquences qu'avait le retour des Sœurs de la Nuit dans le clan Duo comme dans d'autres clans où il s'était rendu. Il revenait à présent à sa navette, il comptait envoyer un message au Conseil Jedi mais hésitait. Pour son ermitage, il avait voulu couper les ponts avec les siens pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa quête. Les Sœurs de la Nuit représentaient-elles un si grand danger qu'il pensait maintenant à contacter l'ordre Jedi? Il ne savait pas vraiment... Peut-être pouvait-il d'abord enquêter sur leur retour et voir exactement quelle menace elle représentait pour les habitants de Dathomir et les Jedi? Oui, c'était encore le mieux à faire.

Le jeune homme rentra dans sa navette sans s'approcher du tableau de commande où se trouvait le communicateur relié à l'holonet, le seul artefact qui le reliait à sa famille... Augwynne l'attendait au bas de la navette spatiale.

" Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous faut? Demanda la Sorcière.

- Oui, je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose... Juste quelques rations supplémentaires et un medipac.

- Vous êtes donc toujours décidé à enquêter comme vous me l'avez dit?

- Oui. Des sorcières de votre clan ont-elles accepté de m'accompagner et me guider jusqu'à l'un de leurs camps ?

- Oui, deux d'entre elles vous y mèneront. Elles vous attendent à l'orée de la forêt, celle du nord.

- Merci, Augwynne.

- Faites attention à vous, jeune Jedi."

Jacen Solo hocha la tête puis partit rejoindre les deux sorcières qui allaient l'accompagner pour cette expédition quelque peu hors du commun...

**Dathomir, camp des Sœurs de la Nuit :**

Les souvenirs revenaient lentement dans l'esprit du seigneur du temps, aidé par les liens qu'il sentait enserrant ses mains. Il était prisonnier, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, il n'avait aucun plan, aucun moyen pour s'évader. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ces sœurs de la nuit étaient vraiment différentes des autres ennemis qu'il avait rencontrés. Elles avaient des pouvoirs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et il ignorait comment les combattre. En clair, il n'avait aucune porte de sortie.

Les murs de sa drôle de prison n'étaient apparemment faits que de toile : il était dans une tente. Ces sorcières étaient de toute évidence très primitives mais de toute façon il ne pouvait même pas atteindre son tournevis sonique ou quoi que ce soit qu'il ait gardé dans ses poches…

Le camp était plus grand que ne l'avaient imaginés Jacen et les sorcières qui l'accompagnaient. Les Sœurs de la Nuit semblaient être de plus en plus puissantes et donc devenir une menace pour les autres sorcières de Dathomir.

« On y va ? Demanda l'une des sorcières.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se rendre dans le camp, oui. Au moins pour savoir ce qu'ils préparent. Et pour libérer leurs prisonniers…

- Vous sentez qu'il y a des prisonniers à travers la Force, dans ce camp ?

- Oui, je sens leurs craintes pour la plupart et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont très nombreux.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda l'une des deux sorcières du clan d'Augwyne Djo

- Au centre du camp, répondit le Jedi, vous pouvez faire diversion aux abords du camp pour que je libère les prisonniers. Ca affaiblira les sœurs de la nuit. Et vous rendra plus fortes pour les affronter. Sans faire de victimes. »

Les sorcières acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour aller encercler le camp et permettre au chevalier Jedi de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

...

Les prisonniers des Sœurs de la Nuit étaient tous bâillonnés dans une grande tente au centre du camp comme Jacen l'avait senti. Tous ces prisonniers étaient des hommes, certainement d'anciens esclaves d'autres camps de sorcières. Ils étaient tous fortement affaiblis par leur captivité et Jacen dût les aider à se relever et sortir de la tente dans la nuit noire de Dathomir.

En sortant de la tente, le Jedi entendit des coups de pieds dans une autre tente et une voix étrange qui en sortait, une sorte de comptine ou de chanson. Certainement pas un prisonnier comme les autres. Mais de toute évidence un homme et les Sœurs de la Nuit haïssaient tant les hommes qu'il ne pouvait pas être autre chose que prisonnier. Jacen ralluma son sabre-laser et entailla la toile de la tente voisine.

L'homme était parfaitement conscient et ne semblait pas fatigué comme les autres. Il avait aussi des habits bien différents des autres habitants de Dathomir, des autres habitants de cette galaxie même.

« Vous allez bien, demanda le Jedi.

- Pas à me plaindre, répondit l'étranger, vous êtes plus civilisé qu'elles j'espère ?

- Qu'elles ? Vous voulez dire les sœurs de la nuit ?

- Si c'est ainsi qu'on les nomment. C'est le nom de leur espèce ?

- Ce sont des humaines. Mais elles sont monstrueuses comme vous avez dû le remarquer. »

Oui, il l'avait bien remarqué mais que pouvait-il dire de son mystérieux sauveur ? Lui aussi avait un physique d'humain mais après tant de voyages dans le temps et l'espace, il avait vu tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain. Cela dit, il venait de lui sauver la vie, de le libérer, alors il pouvait bien aussi lui faire confiance de son côté.

« Oui, si vous le dites. Vous êtes leur ennemi ?

- D'une certaine façon, répondit Jacen, en tout cas, je ne suis pas leur allié.

- D'accord, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où l'on se trouve ? Quelle planète ?

- Dathomir, répondit Jacen, vous vous êtes écrasés quelque part ?

- Je dirais plutôt que mon vaisseau est reparti sans moi ! Et j'ignore comment il a pu faire ça ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé ce genre de choses. Et j'en ai vu des choses !

- On vous l'a volé, demanda Jacen.

- Non, à moins que… Un seigneur du temps pourrait peut-être le faire. Mais vu que je suis le dernier… Non, il doit y avoir une autre explication !

- Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'on pourra voir ça plus tard, on ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Le Docteur. Et vous, jeune homme ? Vous êtes bien un humain, d'ailleurs ?

- Oui, un humain : Jacen Solo. Et je suis un chevalier Jedi. Et vous, vous êtes humain, que vous me demandez ?

- Non, je suis un seigneur du temps, pas un vulgaire humain. Mais j'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce que sont les Seigneurs du Temps, peu sont ceux à en avoir entendu parler de toute façon… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y, Jacen Solo ! »

Le tempérament étonnamment vif du Docteur surprit Jacen mais il fallait le tempérer s'il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le clan entier des sœurs de la nuit.

« Vous pouvez vous calmer ? Demanda Jacen. Il faudrait qu'on évite d'attirer leur attention.

- Oh, vous ne les avez pas tués ? Demanda le Docteur. Parfait, j'aime les gens qui laissent leurs ennemis en vie. Il n'y a pas pire comme monstres que ceux qui ne laissent même pas une chance. »

Jacen était du même avis, même après ce que lui avaient infligé les Yuuzhan Vong. Le Docteur et lui sortirent de la tente et réussirent à éviter les sœurs de la nuit, toutes rassemblées au nord du camp. Dans la Force, Jacen sentit que les sorcières étaient blessées et quelques-unes mortes. Mais les prisonniers, tous en vie, les attendaient à l'orée de la forêt. Ils avaient réussi au moins une partie de la mission et la situation était clarifiée : les sœurs de la nuit étaient de nouveau un danger.

**Dathomir, quelque part dans les forêts de la planète entre le camp des Soeurs de la Nuit et celui des Djo :**

Le chemin de retour vers le camp Djo fut plus long que ne l'avait supposé Jacen Solo, les prisonniers étant plus faibles ainsi que plus nombreux qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé expliquaient en partie leur lente avancée dans cette jungle dathomirienne. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison : ils devaient aussi s'enfoncer dans cette jungle pour semer les sœurs de la nuit qui les poursuivaient. Elles avaient été plus nombreuses et plus véhémentes que ne l'avaient cru Jacen et les Sorcières qui s'étaient pour beaucoup sacrifiées dans ce combat. Jacen doutait même que certaines aient survécu, si c'était le cas, elles cherchaient à se cacher et y parvenaient encore mieux que Jacen et les anciens prisonniers. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient seuls et Jacen avait recours à la force pour retrouver son chemin vers le camp de sorcières le plus proche. Ce qui les éloignait plus encore du camp royal et de sa navette. Parmi les prisonniers, Jacen avait vite compris que plusieurs hommes capturés par les sœurs de la nuit étaient des étrangers ou s'étaient installé sur la planète tout en venant d'un autre système stellaire. Et ils allaient sûrement vouloir rentrer. Sa navette n'était pas monoplace mais elle ne pourrait jamais tous leur faire quitter ces forêts. Ils devaient rejoindre le camp royal s'ils voulaient pouvoir quitter Dathomir et avant tout se faire soigner et reprendre des forces. Les sœurs de la nuit avait la réputation d'être cruelles, les visages des affranchis ne contredisaient pas cette cruauté supposée.

Le seul qui semblait encore aller très bien, peut-être parce qu'il était aussi le prisonnier le plus récent ou plus exotique à ce qu'il en avait compris des paroles du Docteur, était en train de le perdre plus encore que son sens de l'orientation par ses discours incohérents. Jacen était depuis longtemps un philosophe et aimait discuter, il avait choisi même de vivre en ermite pour découvrir de nouvelles choses… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça. _

Cet homme qui se disait n'être pas humain et même, pire, venir d'une autre galaxie que la leur. Et ses discours et surtout ses nombreuses questions sur l'histoire de ce monde et du reste de la galaxie que connaissait assez bien Jacen Solo achevaient de le convaincre qu'il était bien étranger à tout ce qui la concernait. Il était même totalement étranger aux concepts de Jedi et de Force. Et cela l'intriguait plus particulièrement encore.

« Il y a donc dans cette galaxie un ordre de chevaliers ? Et que font-ils ? La guerre ?

- Je dirais qu'ils représentent l'Ordre et la Justice, répondit Jacen.

- Vous diriez ? Ils ne font donc pas que ça ? Et cette Justice comme vous dites, ce sont les seuls à la définir et à la détenir ?

- Non, l'Ordre n'est pas une cour de justice, c'est plus… Les Jedi sont vus souvent comme des arbitres. Pour leur sagesse sans doute.

- Ils se disent donc sages ? A penser posséder la connaissance absolue de toute chose ? Moi-même, tout seigneur du temps que je suis, je continue de me souvenir que je ne sais pas tout de l'univers : la preuve avec cette galaxie dont jusque-là je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Jamais. En neuf cent ans. Vous ne devez pas être très bruyants. Vous avez déjà essayé de sortir de votre cocon ?

- Quoi ? La République s'étend dans toute la Galaxie ! Et les seuls contacts extragalactiques que nous n'avons jamais eus venaient des Vong… Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi on retenterait l'expérience !

- Ah les Vong, fit le Docteur pensif, Alkira m'en avait parlé dans mon TARDIS, elle croyait même que j'en étais un ! Qui sont-ils ces Vong ? Vos ennemis ?

- Des Yuuzhan Vong, corrigea Jacen, des aliens venant d'une autre galaxie. Ils nous ont envahis il y a quelques années. Et plus particulièrement, ils nous ont pourchassé, nous, les Jedi. J'ai même été leur prisonnier sur Yuuzhan'tar. Mais c'est du passé maintenant.

- Vous ne craignez pas que je sois un Vong ?

- J'ai rencontré des Yuuzhan Vong, Docteur, et je sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Malgré votre drôle d'accoutrement, vous faites bien plus humain que Vong.

- Je n'en suis pas un, pourtant, je suis un Seigneur du Temps.

- C'est un titre ?

- Le nom de mon espèce. Quoi, les Seigneurs du temps ? Vous n'en avez vraiment jamais entendu parler ? D'accord, c'est souvent une simple légende et peu la connaissent… Mais quand même ! Gallifrey, les Seigneurs du Temps, dans leurs TARDIS ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ?

- Non, mais je suppose que personne ne peut avoir tout vu et tout su en une vie.

- Exact ! Les Jedi ont peut-être finalement l'esprit ouvert. Vous en tout cas, Jacen Solo ! S'enthousiasma le Seigneur du Temps. Même en dix, euh non, onze vies d'ailleurs… »

Le Jedi ne percuta pas sur les dernières paroles du Docteur : son comlink venait de vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa bure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda le Docteur en le voyant sortir l'appareil de communication.

- Mon Comlink, répondit Jacen en l'activant. »

L'image miniature d'une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs bien que bleus comme le reste de son corps apparut comme en suspension en 3D au-dessus du petit disque en métal blanc. Certainement un hologramme assez basique et même d'une médiocre qualité…

« Tahiri ? Fit Jacen en la reconnaissant.

- Jacen ? Répondit la jeune femme. Il faut que tu viennes nous aider, Danni et moi ! Les Vong sont devenus fous, complétement incontrôlables ! Ils disent que les Ferroans ou les Jedi ont souillé leurs terres et renoncés à leur accord avec les survivants Yuuzhan Vong en amenant de drôles de droïdes dans les espaces qui leur ont été donnés, enfin prêtés par Sekot.

- Et ? Les Feroans n'ont vraiment pas respectés ce traité ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient commis un tel geste. Bien que beaucoup soient toujours autant hostiles aux Yuuzhan Vong cela dit… Mais le pire c'est que les Vong déclarent que ces droïdes ne sont pas seulement des abominations mais aussi des outils d'extermination. Ils ne sauraient même dire que ça et feraient de très nombreuses victimes sur une grande surface de Zonama.

- Des massacres ? Alors là, ce n'est pas du tout la manière d'agir des Ferroans, s'exclama Jacen, ce serait plus celle des Vong eux-mêmes.

- Pourquoi s'auto-exterminer dans ce cas ? Je crois que c'est plus grave, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

- Vous les avez vus ? Les interrompirent le Docteur qui écoutait attentivement la conversation et encore plus depuis que Tahiri Veila avait parlé d'extermination…

- J'en ai vu un. Il était mort, enfin brûlé même. Mais ils sont très durs à arrêter…

- A quoi ressemblait-il, la coupa le Seigneur du Temps.

- Hum, je ne saurais pas trop le dire. A une sorte de droïde astromécanicien mais en plus gros, en noir avec des drôles de boulons et une sorte de fouet de cuisine comme bras.

- Des Daleks ! J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama le Docteur. Ecoutez, Tahiri, ne vous approchez pas, ne vous approchez surtout pas de ces monstres. Ils ne connaissent jamais aucune pitié. Et dites aux Vongs de faire de même, éloignez-vous le plus loin possible d'eux. Jacen, vous savez où se trouve ces Vongs ?

- Oui, sur Zonama Sekot. Mais c'est assez loin… Tahiri, je suis sur Dathomir, là. Pourquoi tu m'as contacté, moi ?

- Tu es le seul autre Jedi en qui j'ai vraiment confiance _et _qui connait aussi bien que moi ou presque les Yuuzhan Vong. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Dani, aussi. Elle est autant perdue que moi dans toute cette histoire.

- Rien d'étonnant à ça, fit le Docteur, bon, Jacen, Zonama Sekot… C'est une planète ?

- Oui. Mais à plusieurs jours de vol en hyperespace. Ces massacres ont commencé quand, Tahiri ?

- Apparemment, seulement dans la matinée, répondit la Jedi.

- Alors il sera trop tard dans trois ou quatre jours. Et c'est le mieux que ma navette peut faire.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, ça, fit le Docteur, retournons au camp pour y laisser les prisonniers et ensuite vous m'indiquerez les coordonnées spatiales précises de Zonama Sekot. Vous pourrez le faire ?

- Euh, je crois, oui.

- Bien, alors dépêchons-nous. Si Tahiri ne s'est pas trompée dans leur description, je dois vite aller là-bas, même au plus vite. Quand arriverons-nous au camp ?

- On y est bientôt. Mais, on ne sera jamais à temps sur Zonama, Docteur. Et c'est une mauvaise idée de s'y rendre si c'est autant dangereux !

- Au contraire, c'est là où il y a du danger et du mystère qu'il est amusant, non pas amusant, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant de risquer sa vie. Quoique… Non ! Intéressant plutôt. Voilà : intéressant, c'est toujours plus intéressant quand il y a du mystère et du danger ! »

Jacen n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour le danger mais il l'était pour les mystères. Quand ils avaient des solutions… Et celui-là semblait pour l'instant n'en avoir aucune. Jacen rangea le communicateur dans sa poche et ils arrivèrent en effet très vite au camp tenu, dirigé par Augwyne Djo.

La vieille sorcière devait avoir senti leurs présences car elle les attendait à l'entrée du camp.

« Jedi Solo, commença celle-ci, où sont mes filles que je t'ai donné pour cette expédition ?

- Elles ont payé de leurs vies pour sauver celles de ces prisonniers, honorable Augwyne Djo, répondit Jacen, nous avions malheureusement raison et même pire : nous les sous-estimions. Les Sœurs de la Nuit ont retrouvé leurs forces et sont, je le crains, de taille à vous affonter.

- Ce sont là de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Nous leur avons au moins repris ces hommes et ces femmes. Et sûrement, par leur sacrifice, nos sorcières ont affaiblis les Sœurs de la Nuit.

- Je l'espère également. En attendant, j'ai reçu en revenant ici un message de mon amie Tahiri. Elle m'a appelé à l'aide et je dois donc vous quitter au plus vite. Je compte sur vous, Augwyne, pour permettre à ces anciens prisonniers de récupérer et pouvoir rentrer chez eux car beaucoup sont des étrangers.

- Je m'en assurerai, Jedi Solo.

- Bien, je vais donc au plus vite rejoindre ma navette.

- Je vous remercie pour tous ces efforts, Chevalier Jacen Solo. »

Le cérémonial était encore fort peu répandu sur Dathomir mais Augwyne Djo avait toujours été très respectée et Jacen ne la surprit que peu en s'inclinant devant elle. Il courut ensuite vers sa navette, vite rattrapé par le Docteur aux deux cœurs :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda ce dernier au Jedi. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas la rejoindre en moins de trois jours.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Je vous propose mon vaisseau, répondit le Seigneur du Temps, ce sera vraiment plus pratique.

- Votre vaisseau ? Un vaisseau spatial ? Il est plus rapide, c'est ça ?

- Oh, c'est un euphémisme… Mais par contre il y a un tout petit, ridicule, mini problème avec mon vaisseau : il est parti.

- Parti ?

- Oui. Il faut que je le retrouve… Il a dû s'envoler quand j'ai été fait prisonnier. Voyons si mon tournevis sonique peut retrouver sa trace et même, mieux, le faire réapparaitre ici-même ! »

Tout en prononçant ces mystérieuses paroles aux oreilles du Jedi, le Docteur sortit un drôle de tube semblable à un petit sabre-laser ou un bâton lumineux. Certainement le tournevis dont il venait de parler. L'outil se mit à émettre un drôle de son et une sorte de diode bleue à l'une des extrémités du tube s'alluma. Le Docteur essaya plusieurs options différentes de son tournevis tout en le pointant dans différentes directions et en tournant sur lui-même. Pios, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il exalta un grand « enfin » et tout sourire appuya sur un autre bouton qui fit s'amplifier le bruit déjà produit par son tournevis sonique.

Une étrange cabine bleue apparut alors progressivement là où le Docteur pointait son tournevis sonique, c'est-à-dire juste à côté de la navette thêta du jeune chevalier Jedi. Le Seigneur du Temps s'avança vers la cabine, qui était juste sortie de nulle part, et en ouvrit la porte en la tirant comme à son habitude. Il entra et voyant que Jacen ne le suivait pas, en ressortit très vite :

« Bon, vous vous décidez à entrer, oui ou non ? Demanda le Docteur. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Enfin, si… Mais je ne vais pas laisser des Daleks quelque part en vie dans cette galaxie ! Et j'ai besoin de vous pour les coordonnées, vous vous souvenez ?

- C'est… C'est votre vaisseau ? Mais c'est minuscule, et comment est-ce qu'il vole ? Il n'y a aucun propulseur, aucun mécanisme visible…

- Venez voir l'intérieur, lui suggéra le Docteur, c'est beaucouup plus intéressant, vous verrez. »

Pas très rassuré, Jacen obéit tout de même et entra à son tour dans le TARDIS. Le choc fut assez rude quand il remarqua – c'est-à-dire dès les premières secondes – que l'intérieur de ce vaisseau était vraiment bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Une immense salle s'ouvrait devant lui et une grande colonne centrale pleine de panneaux de commandes très étranges intrigua plus particulièrement le jeune Jedi.

« Waouh, c'est tellement, irréaliste !

- Ouais. Bienvenue dans mon TARDIS, Jacen Solo.

- Tardis ?

- TARDIS temps à relativité dimensionnelle inter spatiale. En bref, cette machine voyage autant dans le temps que de l'espace. Bien pratique. Alors, les coordonnées de Zonama ?

- Euh, où dois-je les rentrer ?

- Vous devez me les donner.

- Je crois que si je les rentrais simplement en me fiant à la Force, ce serait plus simple. Je ne sais pas comment donner des coordonnées compatibles avec votre navigateur. C'est de toute évidence une technologie soit vraiment très avancée soit complétement étrangère.

- Bien, venez-là. Mais ne me l'abimez pas ! »

Jacen n'en avait pas l'intention, il s'approcha d'un drôle d'écran et, fermant les yeux, se mit à taper sur une sorte de clavier des chiffres que lui donnaient la Force alors qu'il se concentrait sur la détresse de Tahiri comme une sorte de signal qui le guidait. Quand il eut fini, il se recula et laissa le Docteur taper sur différents trucs sans noms et lancer ensuite son TARDIS dans le vortex du temps.


End file.
